1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of apparatus or systems for lighting or illuminating steps or stairs, and more particularly to the field of apparatus or systems for illuminating the tread area and the edges of steps or stairs.
2. Background Discussion
It will be appreciated that there exists a necessity to light or illuminate the tread area and the edges of steps or stairs, especially in business establishments such as theaters and restaurants, where the steps or stairs may be in dark or dimly lighted areas.
Owners or operators of the business establishments that fail to provide adequate lighting at the edge of stairs or steps may be legally liable for substantial damages in the case of injury accidents to customers or patrons who misstep and fall because of losing their footing on dark or poorly lighted stairs or steps. If the business owners or operators were aware of a potentially dangerous lighting conditions for their stairs or steps, they may be subject to high punitive damages.
Homeowners may be equally liable to guests who fall as a result of unlit or poorly illuminated stairs, or steps in dark areas, such as in basements or attics.
It can further be appreciated that although edges of steps or stairs in dark areas, such as darkened theaters, need to be illuminated sufficiently, to avoid trips and falls of patrons, the illumination needs to be such that it is unobtrusive. That is, the lighting needs to perform its function without being unduly distracting.
It is the principal objective of the present invention to provide an improved tread area and step edge lighting system which satisfies the foregoing requirements.